The hero of Hell's Kitchen
by Sassniss
Summary: Everyone in Hell's Kitchen currently hates Matt because of how Fisk framed him for everything however a young girl named Sara who lives in the neighbourhood thinks otherwise. Just a cute one shot idea I came up with.


Sara had heard a lot about the devil of Hell's Kitchen. She had heard that he apparently he had blown up a building and had shot a whole bunch of cops. Sara however had also heard other stories about him. How he saved that woman Karen from being killed in her apartment. Of how he saved those tourist girls at the docks from being sold into human trafficking. She just couldn't believe he was bad no matter how she heard that people hated him. How she was constantly told by everyone that he was bad. That he was dangerous. That he was bad news. During her 17 years of living in this place she would never have expected an invasion of aliens to rain down from the sky and nearly wipe out Hell's Kitchen. For a group of heroes to emerge from wherever the hell heroes came from and to save the world. Ever since that life changing day she had always been fascinated by the idea of heroes. That there was hope somewhere out there whenever someone or some place needed it. So she just couldn't believe this guy was bad. His agenda had to be something else. The saving people part didn't line up with everything else. She had spent many long hours going through everything in her head and eventually she came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, he was a hero.

She had spotted him after searching for a good half an hour. This man sure could hide, she thought to herself as she saw him standing against a wall. He looked like he was searching for someone. His head was cocked back slightly as if he was trying to listen for the sound of footsteps. Sara swallowed as she realised that in order to know what he was really about once and for all, she had to approach him. She didn't know for sure if he was a hero and he meant her no harm or if he really was what everybody was saying he was and he might harm her in someway. He looked quite tall and she was a lot smaller. She began to walk up to him slowly shaking in both anticipation and fear.

"It's okay I mean you no harm." He said sensing her coming over for some reason.

Once she stood beside him she noticed indeed how tall he was and strong. If he was against her he could probably overpower her with no problems. His black mask covered the top half of his face so she could only see his stubbled chin and his mouth. He turned his head to face her.

Sara was suddenly lost for words. "I...um."

"I'm not who everyone thinks I am you know." He suddenly said. He sounded a little sad. "I'm not the bad guy."

"I don't think you are either." Sara replied suddenly able to speak again. "That's why I came to find you. I keep trying to tell people that I think you might be doing the right thing but they don't listen to me."

"You can blame Fisk for that." He said and then sighed. "He's the one behind all of this."

"I'm sorry." Sara said quietly.

"I've never killed anyone." He said softly. "But he blackmailed me into killing someone or framing me. I think you can guess what happened."

"That really sucks." Sara said and she meant it. The guy didn't deserve this crap.

"Yeah I know." The masked man replied in agreement and he sighed again.

There was a silence before Sara spoke again. "I couldn't believe that you were what everyone was saying. I heard other stories about you saving people and I thought that's something a hero might do."

"A hero?" his voice seemed to sound different. Like this was the first time someone has ever said something nice about him. Sara felt upset for this guy even more. "You think that i'm a hero?"

"Yeah." Sara said. She then sounded sure. "Yeah I do."

The masked man was silent for a moment and then he spoke. "I wouldn't call myself a hero. Just someone who was tired of letting men like Fisk take charge and wanted to do something about it."

"But that's also something a hero would do." Sara explained. "Saving the city from a greater evil."

"Nobody else seems to think that." He turned away from her. "This city hates me. Everybody else thinks that i'm either a terrorist or an asshole and call me the devil." He then smiled a bit. "I don't mind the devil part. Being religious and all it's kind of ironic."

Sara felt like she was about to cry. With sudden confidence and a nervous hand she turned his head slowly back round to face her. "I don't think you are a terrorist or an asshole and quite frankly they are horrible names and I don't know why people call anybody those unless they know for sure. Just remember that when you feel like nobody understands you and you are alone I will think of you. Because I believe that you are someone good. That you are doing the right thing. That you are a hero. Even if you don't believe it yourself."

Before the masked man could do or say anything Sara gently put her arms around him and gave him a big hug. He cried a little as she held him.

"Thank you Sara." He whispered into her ear. "I won't forget what you said and I won't forget you either. People like you are why I do this. I just want to make my city a better place."

"I know." Sara whispered back. "I know you will. Everyone else will soon realise this Fisk guy framed you and that you are awesome."

It was a long time before the two of them let go and Sara knew that she was right all along as she watched him go off into the night.


End file.
